Combat in `H`ogwarts
What is combat? Action Markers When roleplaying out any sort of action, whether it be attacking someone or just picking up a spoon you must use "action markers" around both sides If you only have one action marker on one side, it is still valid, however, an effort to put them on both sides must be noticed. If you simply put an action marker on one side every line, your actions will be void. The action markers which are currently recognised by `H`ogwarts are * and - so if any other type of action marker were used, that action would be deemed void. For example: -picks up a spoon is valid ~picks up a spoon* is void. Word Quota All role playing actions must contain three words per line minimum. Anything under this requirement will be deemed void. Chatspeak Any form of "Chatspeak" is not considered a word in `H`ogwarts roleplaying. If you do "U" or "r" or even "qt" it does not add on to your regular word count, so for example: *hits u hard* would be void. It would be void due to the fact that it does not have the regular 3 words needed to preform an action, instead it only has two. Reaiming If a person misspells or typo's a spell during combat, they do not have the ability to simply spam the word until they get it correct, the person must reaim at their opponent and then cast the spell again. For example: -I aim my wand at my opponent- Fintie (a misspell, or a typo) Finite (the combatant simply retyping the spell correctly) -the spell hitting you in the chest- That would be completely void. The person must do this: -I aim my wand at my opponent- Fintie (a misspell, or a typo) -I reaim my wand at my opponent- (the combatant reaiming his wand) Finite -the spell hitting you in the chest- That would be the valid, and correct way to do it. Clashes Clashes are when two spells hit one another in combat, which negate the effects of both of the spells. In order for a clash to work, both spells must be said before one of the combatants roleplay their spell hitting. To roleplay a clash, one must roleplay the spells colliding with each other. Here is an example: -I aim to your hand with my wand- Flipendo -I aim to your hand with my wand- Reducto _Both of the spells would collide in the air_ Clashes do not need to be aimed directly at a specific part of the body, simply aimed at one another: e.g. you do not need to both aim at each others wands, you simply need to aim at each other (one person can aim at their opponent's chest, and the other person aiming at their toes, and the spell will still clash). Unclashable spells Some spells are unable to clash with other spells. Spells which do not shoot out a projectile (for example: Fumos and Ventus) are not able to be used in clashes as spells would move right through them. Examples of Spells which do shoot projectiles and can clash: *Incarcerous *Reducto *Confringo *Aguamenti *Incendio Examples of Spells which don't shoot projectiles and can't clash: *Fumos *Ventus *Gelu Lingua The three examples shoot out "sheets" rather than projectiles.